


Whumptober Day 1- shaky hands

by Nightly_love



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightly_love/pseuds/Nightly_love
Summary: Maggie gets stitches and Alex has a break down(Still bad at this lol)





	Whumptober Day 1- shaky hands

Alex grimaced when Maggie winced, not saying anything. She was struggling to finish the stitches, hands shaking and mind filled with images of a hurt Maggie. 

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie called her out of her head, a lopsided smile on her face. “I’ve got extra pockets now.” Maggie’s laugh was cut short when the needle pierced her side again, drawing the skin closed. Brows furrowed and head tilted, Maggie watched as Alex’s hands shook violently as she tied the string off.

“Alex?” The taller woman ignored her as she went and vigorously washed her hands, unable to get the image of her bloody hands out of her head. Maggie gently padded over to her girlfriend, shutting off the water and carefully turned Alex around. “Lex? Talk to me please?”

A shudder broke through Alex’s body, sobs wracking her body. “I could have lost you today, Mags.” Her voice came out small and broken. “You were having difficulties walking, all I could see was your bloodsoaked shirt as you limped. I thought it was going to be out of my control.”

“Alex, look at me,” Maggie waited until she had Alex’s gaze before continuing. “It was only a few cuts, I’m alright.”

“What if it was more though? What if I couldn’t save you?” Voice cracking, she looked down at her hands. Unable to get Maggie’s blood out of her head.

“I’m ok, Al. I’m ok.” Maggie tapped Alex’s chin, drawing her gaze. “Let’s go home and have pizza, yea?”

With a nod from Alex they left, her bloody hands momentarily forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too fond of this one but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
